


In a Crowd of Thousands

by CheCheCheer



Series: Bokuaka week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/pseuds/CheCheCheer
Summary: The entirety of Akaashi's soulmate's character was summarized into a single word, tattooed on his wrist- a delicately carvedstar. How on earth is Akaashi supposed to find them with such a vague description?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852030
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105
Collections: BokuAka Week





	In a Crowd of Thousands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bokuaka week! It's day 7, and the prompt I used was "Soulmate AU"
> 
> I had originally planned to make this longer, with Bokuto's POV too and them getting confirmation that they were soulmates but I'm tired so I made it short and sweet instead. But who knows maybe it will get extended.

Tattooed on the inside of everyone's right wrist is a single word. This word is, for most people, the single most important word they will ever see. It’s the word that will lead you to your soulmate, a description of them in their purest essence. A single, lone word, yet throughout time millions of people have vouched for its effectiveness.

Akaashi was a self proclaimed romantic, but he did have to laugh at the practicality of these soulmarks. How was a single word supposed to narrow down one person in a crowd of thousands? A single word, a delicately tattooed _star_ \- how would he know when he ran into his star?

He tried not to think about it too long lest the anxiety of an uncertain future consume him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Akaashi was only here out of passing interest, but he was here regardless so he thought he may as well pay attention. Fukurodani’s volleyball team was having a game today, and Akaashi saw fit to watch, as Fukurodani was one of the schools he was considering attending. 

The team played good of course, theyre attacks were well executed and timed, but Akaashi felt no particular draw towards them. It was just a game, he supposed, and though it may be captivating to the people on the court, up in the bleachers Akaashi watched with a sort of detached interest. 

A timeout was called, and Fukurodani subbed in one of their first years. The sub was tall, and his hair was spiked up in a way that reminded Akaashi of the owl themed school he represented. That hair color definitely added to the comparison. 

Akaashi unconsciously leaned forward as the other team prepared to serve, Fukurodani’s players sinking down as they prepared to receive. Though he couldn't explain why, his eyes were drawn to the first year who had just subbed in. 

The ball flew over the net, barely making it over, but Fukurodani’s libero managed to pick it up with a well placed pancake. The awkward receive meant that the setter didn't have much to work with. Fukurodani’s setter oriented himself under the ball as best he could, but the odd angle he was forced in to do so ment that he could really only toss to the first year sub. 

Akaashi could see it all in a second. The setter’s back was faced to the more experienced spikers, leaning away so a back set would be difficult at best. He was too far away from the net to do a setter dump, and blockers were already lined up to prevent him from just tossing it over. But the first year was already poised and ready, watching for the set he knew was coming.

And come it did.

The moment the ball left the setter’s fingertips, the first year was off, leaping straight off the ground, his arms coming up in a practised fashion as the ball flew towards him.

The blockers shifted, scrambling to reorient themselves but it was too late. The first year was already high above the net, the ball just in front of his hand, and in blink and you'll miss it speed, the ball came crashing down to the opposing side of the net, ricocheting off the court in a defining _SMACK_.

Akaashi watched in awe as the first year landed on his feet. When the ref called the ball as in bounds, a point for Fukurodani, the first year let out the most ecstatic shout of joy Akaaashi had ever heard.

He felt awestruck. The energy, the passion, the confident way he had lept for the ball… Akaashi knew this player was not just someone playing for points on a resume. This was someone who truly cared for the sport. 

Akaashi knew that if anyone were to be worthy of the title star it would be that first year, celebrating down on the court. 

Though he could have been imagining it, Akaashi could swear his soulmark warmed, like the pleasant heat of someone lovingly holding your hand. And he decided right then, he would go to Fukurodani.

Akaashi Keiji had found his star.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's wondering, Bokuto's soul mark is "World" UWU


End file.
